Max Payne: The Rose of protection
by Bigcolt
Summary: My name is Max Payne, I had accepted a job from a woman to warch over her two daughters. Maybe this is closure for me, in more than one way.
1. Prologue

It pours on another night as the conflict had ceased. I stand over the body of a woman, one that I had shot. Around me sound of footsteps coming up stairs toward me was blocked out by the sounds of rain. Blood trickledown from my check to the floor. And right across from me was a girl holding onto life.

It's not the first nor will it be the last time I find my self over a dead body. But this wasn't how it start. The answer lies in the past. But looking into the past...

"Freeze! Your here by under arrest!"

...Can be worse then any hell on earth.

I woke up in my apartment as part of the norm for me. It was supposed to be a normal day where I drown my sorrows with a drink and come home more drunk then a Irish man. But all those thoughts died out the sane way like so many others by a knock and a voice.

"Hello, anybody here?"

It was a woman's voice that spoke and a tone that held warmth tone. It decided to humor her, so I opened the door.

"Yes, there is." I Said, being half drunk as is.

"I need your help." She says to me.

"Why me there are police to handle your problems." I told her, though I had the feeling she wouldn't take that as an answer.

"No, They wouldn't be able to handle it and I had heard of you around the block." She seems hell bent that's for sure.

"What exactly are you asking for me to do?" Seemed idiotic to accept but then again I make idiotic choices all the time.

"I need you to watch over my daughters, please." A job to protect over somebody and yet she came to a dead beat cop with a alcohol problem and painkiller addiction.

"Then you got the wrong guy for it then." I told her the truth of the matter yet she stood there wearing her white cloak. She looked to be an angel. That didn't fill me with comfort due to my sins.

"I understand but please, Your the only one that may protect them for what's coming." I looked into her eyes and saw that they were sliver and they looked with determination. Seeing that she's not going to give up I gave her an answer.

"Fine, not like I'm doing any good here." I did want to have another round of scotch down at the bar.

"Then you have my thanks, now close your eyes." She was strange but I've seen stranger. So I followed what she said. I then felt my being being pushed with wind. Before blacking out completely the woman said one last thing.

"Keep them safe, Max Payne."


	2. Chapter 1:

I awoke to the sounds of cars and people walking. I opened my eyes to see that I lay in an alleyway. I thought she had knocked me out and simply abandon me to the mobs. I got up and dusted off my leather jacket as I walked out to see a crazy sight.

Instead of the dark and gloomy streets of New York, I saw buildings of less height and more color on them then NY's towers. I thought I was still drunk from last night but that was dashed when someone accidentally slammed into me.

"Hey watch where your going!" I said to them but they kept walking forward not noticing me at all.

I've had enough to figure out where the hell I was at so I decided to go to the nightclub that was near by. The only thing I like about those places were the drinks, nothing else is really worth noting nor seeing.

I ask the guy for some scotch, thankfully they had it here so I don't have to worry about where to find some.

It's when I get my drink a girl enters with long blonde hair and a brown coat. She seemed to show enough skin to impress some boys but not too much for the wrong attention. She sat right next to me. I wasn't paying attention and instead had my eyes on the owner of this establishment talking with someone who definitely was a criminal. Their conversation ended as quick as it had begun.

"What would you like?" The owner said.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice! Oh and one of those umbrellas." She answered back with a smile that screams I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Smooth, what are you going to say next, fine gentleman.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" She giggled at his expense. Junior though does look more important than his lame name.

"Yes,Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." Then the next moment she is squeezing the mans more private area.

She began asking him about this woman while, painfully holding on. Guys began coming toward us the center of attention.

"If you want to make it

Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir.

"If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

I was this close to pulling out my gun before she placed him down.

Before punching him away. I got up and jumped on the nearest guard and shot 4 rounds for each one of them. More enter the club so I open fire on them.

I finish them off and see The girl fighting off against two other women. Across the way junior with a high energy weapon, aims at the girl.

I jumped off my side and get a clean shot through his shoulder.

I got up and got out before any police came. Besides that I still needed to look for her daughters. No other plan came to mind so I walked in hopes of something.


	3. Chapter 2

Things were going great, I woke up in a alleyway in a town that I don't know and then I got involved with a nightclub fight killing a few guys and injuring one guys hand. A normal night for me, sad to say.

So I walk for a while before coming across a store. Deciding that I may as well find out the name of this town I enter.

I saw a girl looking like red riding hood looking at some magazines about guns, interesting topic to read I guess. There was also a old man behind the counter, most likely the owner, so that's who I go to ask some questions.

"Hey Sir, can you tell me where I am?" I ask.

"What do you mean your in Vale." The man looked at me in confusion, probably best to not tell him that I wasn't in 'Vale' a few hours ago.

"Sorry, just coming off a hangover." Not a lie to be frank.

"Oh, well then let me get you some water to help a bit." He was about to go in the back before Lady Luck decided to miss with me.

The guy from the nightclub came in with a bunch of goons behind him armed with assault rifles, shotguns and pistols. Didn't need a brain to know what was going on.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Dust shop striked me odd, though if I had to guess it wasn't what I was thinking of.

"P-Please! Just take my lien and leave!" The man was shaking in fear, too scared to press the button under the counter.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust." I saw them grabbing what looked more like powder in crystals then dust. But my thoughts were interrupted by the man holding me at gun point.

"Point your hands up!" I really wasn't bothered by his threat but I did it any way. As it looked like he was about to tie me up one of his buddies came by and went through the window with a red blur.

That was enough for me to grab his micro Uzi and head butted him before shooting a round in his head. Two other guys turned back around hearing the shot while the others went outside. I dive to the left and shot both them each with a few rounds to the head. I got up and went outside.

This was the moment I had to ask if I was more drunk then I thought or had completely lost. The girl from before was fighting the thugs with a huge scythe that fired sniper rounds, if the noise was any indication. I also finally got a glimpse of her face seeing the same face as the woman who entered in my apartment, only this one was younger and had short hair instead.

"_I need you to watch my Daughters..._"

So that's who I had to watch over, the only question now was who was the sister.

When I saw the last guy fall out cold it was my time to introduce myself. A few steps and I heard the voice of smug man himself.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Man showed fake sympathy, so at least he cared a bit. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around..."

The faint sound of a click and him aiming his cane at her clues me in on what he was about to do, so I began running towards her. "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." A sound of the trigger being pulled and a blaze heading for her, I almost thought I wouldn't reach her.

But, for once, I was able to make it in time and pulled her to the ground. I began firing some rounds at him but he had already got to the roof.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her as I pulled her up.

"Yes, thank you sir for the save." She looked at me with a innocent smile.

"No problem, but right now we need to get that guy." I wanted to put a few pieces of lead in a leg or two.

"Then let's get him! if it's okay with you?" She was asking the old man for permission to chase a criminal, at least she asks before doing something.

With a nod from him she disappeared in a flurry of roses. I had to shake my shock for the time if I wanted that asshole to pay.

I climbed up the ladder very quickly seeing him step in side a mix between a jet and a helicopter.

"End of the line." He threw one of those 'Dust' things at her feet before popping open his cane and letting a shot out. I ran quickly over but it was too late. The flames blinded me for a moment before seeing a purple glow around the girl, emitting from a blonde lady with a riding crop. I stopped believing I was in the same world at that moment on.

She began throwing objects at the jet. Then came out a woman, her features blocked by the shadows' in a red dress who began to summon glass and throw it at the woman with the riding crop. I decided to finally come back to the world and actually help. So I decided to use all my ammo on of the propellers. It went a blaze as the jet looked like it was struggling.

The woman in red set a huge blast which caused a lot of dust to accumulate and blocked our line of sight long enough for us to lose sight of them.

A normal night for me, I wouldn't believe if it could any better.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph!?"

As it turns out, it can.

End

shadowdispencer: I really ain't planning for any Pairings, but if I feel like it can fit then maybe.

Anyway a heads up if you have seen any of my other works they are still active. The only reason I haven't worked on any is because I'm lazy. I will come back to them but if people want they can come up with their own stories off my stories if you want. 

I encourage that and I want to see what people can do with what I layed down.

Also, I want any criticism on if I got Max right and if I'm doing a good job on the narration.

With that I hope you enjoyed and will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

I found myself in a interrogation room, only this time I was the one being talked to with the girl, my cohort. She turned to me before talking again.

"And you, do you know what you did?" It didn't take a blind man to know what I did.

"Yeah, So?" I honestly knew where this would go but I was still racking my head on what's going on and where I am.

"You killed three men tonight in cold blood, if it wasn't for the fact that it was in self defense, you would be arrested right now." The woman was most likely fuming inside but she didn't want to lose her cool in front of the girl.

"Listen, I woke up in a alleyway after a woman asked me to protect the girl in red here before knocking me out. Then I got in a nightclub that went from calm to crazy in a matter of minutes. Then I get involved with a robbery, so let me ask you how would you feel!?" I had enough of this shit up til now. It kept adding more and more to the fire until I finally let it out.

"Wait, a woman asked you to protect me?" The girl looked confused at what I just said, I don't blame her.

"Then be glad you aren't in trouble Mr...?" She finally realized she didn't know my name nor had she asked.

"Max Payne." If I wanted I could tell her about the countless people I killed or died because of me, but I didn't want her to put me behind bars.

"Well Mister Payne and Mrs. Rose, you do have someone that wants to meet you." Then the door opens for the guy to make his entrance. He looked good for his age, but I had the feeling he was hiding many secrets behind that smile.

"Ruby Rose, you have sliver eyes." I wanted to say creep but I think everyone was thinking that. But at least I finally know the girls name, Ruby Rose. Strange name but it fits in a strange.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He showed her footage of her fighting off all the goons. Impressive I have to say but I still couldn't wrap my head around her whole disappearing act.

"Signal Academy." She sounds nervous, either scared because of the man or is shy of him. For me I'm still clueless on who he is.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Makes her skills even more impressive.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Then give them the award for most reckless teacher of the year.

"I see..." he decides to put the plate down for her. She's grabs one before starting to shove them in her mouth very quickly. Not the most shocking thing I've seen today.

"Mr. Payne, you say that you awoke in a alleyway where were you before?" I was afraid to say it, but I needed to know.

"New York, in my apartment after drowning my sorrows at the bar." The fact that I wasn't drunk lead me to believe this was real and not a nightmare.

"Sorry to say, never heard of it." That was when I knew I was far from home or at least a place that reminds me of the good old days.

"You said you were asked by a woman to look after Mrs. Rose, right?" I wanted to get out, felt like a prisoner about to be sent to prison.

"Yes, it was soon after I was knocked out." Thankfully it didn't hurt or I would be feeling it right now.

"Did she have Sliver eyes?"

"Yes." Time seemed to slow as Ruby dropped her cookie. She looked like me back when I saw my wife a few years back.

"Did she have a white cloak?" It was Ruby this time that asked with tears in her eyes slowly leaking down.

"Yes, she asked me to look after you and your sister." It made me think who her sister was but now was not the time.

"You met my Mom?" She has the thirty yard stare, I knew what that meant but I honestly could not understand, who was she and who did she get to me, a dead beat?

"If you wish to look over her you may but you better not do anything to her." I wanted to say it wouldn't be me that would do anything but I don't think it would be appropriate to joke right now.

"As for you Mrs. Rose, do you know who I am?" He was trying distract her from her self destruction right now, it seemed to be working.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Now understand her earlier behavior.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." I can see it worked, at least for right now.

"Would you like to come to my school?" It seemed like her eyes glowed with excitement at that question.

"More than anything." I feel like this offer wasn't just for her.

"And how about you, Mr. Payne?" I wanted to say no but my promise to the woman, who seemed to be her mother, made me answer differently.

"Yes, but what position exactly?" I was not about to go there to become a student, still had my pride as little it may be.

"As a bodyguard, of course." He gave a look to the woman as she tapped on the tablet.

"Well then I welcome you both." Ruby was practically beaming and I thought what lead me to here.

**End**

Guest: Sorry, there's been little action and Max being more secondary but don't worry I am planning for him to be involved in more action scenes as they go along, also you don't have to worry it will be more focused on him and his struggles. Thank for telling me as it helps to improve my story and writing.

Also I am planning to give Max a semblance and Aura but let me just say it's based off his bullet time from the second game ( which worked the same only that Max moved at the same speed when not using it.) 

I hoped you enjoyed and see in the next chapter.


End file.
